gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Crooked Peak
The Crooked Peak Dwarves have been playing Blood Bowl for a very long time. As such, they have a very definite way they play that hasn't been changed for generations. The Crooked Peak is home to three different Dwarven Clans. They split mining rights, and each have their own Bloodbowl team. Of course, as the main delegation from Crooked Peak, Crooked Peak contains the best from each different Clan. The first Clan is the Darkbeards. They (for the most part) have Darkbeards, and tend to use more underhanded tactics than the other Clans. It was they who invented the Deathroller, though it is banned inside of Crooked Peak. Something about to many deaths. The second Clan is the Alehammers. They have a mysterious artifact called the Alehammer. Upon finding this artifact a long time ago the then small delegation entered the Crooked Peak through an alternate tunnel. Eventually the Darkbeards and the Alehammers reached the same point in the mountain. After many months of negotiations the two Clans joined together in a new Hold, the only known entrance to it is near the top of the mountain behind two immense doors. A few weeks after negotiations closed, and work on the new hold began a small group of dwarves arrived. At this point they were not an actual Clan, just a family. They arrived ragged, and with many leaves and branches trapped in their equipment. They told a story of how the trees had attacked them, and the two Clans took pity and gave new weapons and armor, along with provisions. The family left, only to return two weeks later, claiming to have destroyed the trees once and for all. The two existing Clans made this family into the third Clan of the Crooked Peak, and named them the Clan That Conquered Trees (CTCT). Players Flint Darkbeard, Blocker Fatty, Blocker Twichy Alehammer, Blocker Schmacky Alehammer, Blocker Waity Darkbeard, Runner Rusty Alehammer, Blocker Happy CTCT, Blocker Jokey CTCT, Blocker Smashy Alehammer, Blocker Grabby CTCT, Blocker Cheery Darkbeard, Blocker Boomy Darkbeard, Runner Slammy CTCT, Blitzer The Villains of Season 4 Crooked Peak entered the season in a storm of Suckiness. They lost their first game against the Shadow, and failed to put any points on the board against the Drakenhof Returned. The coach of the team resigned himself to a terrible season, but when Boomy got a high five from a betentacled mutant before Crooked Peak's match against the Bloodknights. He managed to catch a pass thrown by his partner in Running, Waity Darkbeard. He ran that in, and with a point and some interceptions from Waity as well the game ended 2-1 in Crooked Peak's favor. From that point on Crooked Peak never failed to put a point on the board, except Week 14 where the title began. Crooked Peak was playing Hellbug's Heroes, and had they won or tied the Heroes wouldn't have advanced to finals for the first time in the team's history. But knowing how bashy the Heroes could be and wanting to keep his team in top shape for the first match of the finals against Johnny's Quest, Coach Clarkson sat all but three of his players. The only player with skills that played that match on Crooked Peak's side was Boomy Darkbeard, who had become the team's backup runner. Needless to say the game was a rout, ending with two points for the other team, and quite a few Journeymen injured. By not playing to the best of their abilities Crooked Peak allowed the most feared bashing team into the finals, and in doing so secured their own downfall. For his part Clarkson didn't think that that would be an issue, as he was going up against the Johnnys' Quest, the last team to beat Crooked Peak when they were playing at full strength. He used much the same strategy that he had when he had faced the Bloodknights, trying to rely on interceptions to hold back the league's leading scorers. Instead of leaving things to luck though he threw one of the team's guards on the Deathroller that the team had been dragging around all season. The score was tied at the end of regulation, but the Quest only had four members from their roster capable of playing during overtime, and Waity ran in a touchdown to seal the game. Ironically yet again the interception came from the player with 3 agility that did not have Pass Block gameplaned onto him. The headline read "Villain Peak Eliminate Johnnies In Overtime" Crooked Peak had made it to the semi-finals, where they would play the very team Clarkson had hoped to avoid, Hellbug's Heroes. The game very quickly turned into a rout, with Waity scoring one point while the Heroes scored three. The Peak did leave a mark though, leaving one of the Heroes' beastmen unable to play (specifically the one that had put up two points), while leaving another to be cut after the game due to a broken collarbone. Category:Season IV Category:Dwarfs Category:Teams Category:Season V